otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Вики, маленький викинг
Вики, маленький викинг так же известный как Vicky the Viking в англоязычных странах. В Германии и Австрии как ' (Вики и сильные люди); в Японии и فيكي الفايكينج в Арабских странах. Японский детский анимационный сериал, созданный совместно студиями Mushi Production и Zuiyo Eizo. 78 серий транслировались по каналу Fuji Television с 3 апреля 1974 года по 24 сентября 1975 года. Мультфильм является экранизацией одноимённой сказки Рунера Йонссона — Vicke Viking (1963). На основе сюжета мультфильма в 2009 году немецкой компанией Rat Pack Filmproduktion был выпущен полнометражный фильм Вики, маленький викинг бюджет которого составил примерно €8,000,000. Сюжет Действие разворачивается вокруг Вики, Сына Халварa — местного вождя глухой деревни викингов расположенной у реки. Несмотря на то, что в деревне живёт очень много детей младшего возраста, Вики демонстрирует свой творческий, изобретательный ум и помогает жителям деревни справится с трудными задачами. Так он например мастерит разные устройства такие как катапульты или приборы для сверления дерева и прочие полезные штучки. Список персонажей *'Вики' — Главный герой мультфильма. Ему около 10 лет. Очень пугливый и до ужаса боится волков. Но его предприимчивый ум в конце концов помогает решить любую проблему, с которой он сталкивается. *'Халвар' — папа Вики и вождь деревни. Вредный человек, который всегда пытается решить проблемы по своему, но позже научился иногда слушать советы Вики. *'Дедушка Уробе' — самый старый викинг в деревне. Несмотря на свой возраст он не мыслит так абстрактно как Вики. Знает множество легенд и саг и его уважают как справедливого судью и посредника. *'Фокс' — самый крупный и сильный викинг, но и самый медлительный. У него очень близкие отношения с Вики, как с братом. *'Ульме' — самый интеллигентный и аккуратный человек в деревне. Считает себя поэтической душой и даже носит с собой арфу, чтобы играть на ней время от времени. *'Ильва' — мама Вики. В отличие от отца всегда поддерживает умные идеи Вики. *'Ильви' — молодая девочка. Она соседка Вики и его лучшая подружка. В немецкой адаптации фильма она влюблена в него. *'Гильби' — Самый сильный мальчик в деревне и главный конкурент Вики, хотя по интеллектуальным способностям уступает ему. Интересные факты * Эйитиро Ода, автор знаменитой манги One Piece заявил, что был ярым фанатом мульти-сериала о Вики, который оказал в своё время большое влияние на его интерес к викингами и прежде всего пиратам. Список серий #. A viking is born #. Setback setting sail #. Narrow escape with a saw #. Goodbye, cavity #. Beat up Sven the bully #. I'm not afraid of the tax man #. Wolf-hunt contest #. Sven's counterattack #. Vicke and the big seal #. Gicchompa's promise #. Giants with red eyes #. Halbel's rescue mission #. Svalkel of the sharp sword #. Don't judge a castle by its looks #. Run, run #. Water attack strategy #. The world's first firefighters #. Of doves and Vicke and seals #. Vicke and the big octopus #. The king's a glutton #. Sneeze Powder no. 25 #. Halbel's treasure chest #. Revenge of the swordfish #. Faxe's bride #. Beat the ghost ship #. Snow and ice treasure island #. Vicke and the whale and his child #. Carl the seagull #. Labyrinth of the Greecian land #. Olympics of the Greecian land #. Adventure in Denmark (1/2) #. Adventure in Denmark (2/2) #. The man from the north #. Boy from Shulack village #. Vicke flies through the sky #. Halbel gets lost #. A strange welcome #. Treasure of the Binca #. Arrogant Snoppe #. Snoppe's curls straightened #. Dear old Fraake #. The circus comes to Fraake village #. Battle of the straw men #. The Fraake family hates farming work #. Thunder: Brulett and Vikke #. The ungrateful son and the tunnel strategy #. Vicke and the stilts strategy #. Selfish Brulett's great counterattack #. Gift of a big wooden horse #. Adventure in the north pole #. Rescue mission of father Halbel #. Vicke explores the volcanic mountain #. Father Halbel defeats the bear #. Halbel and the fugly flu #. Grandpa Ulobe's deeds #. Father Halbel's lovely souvenir #. Vikke and Chicchi shipwreck chronicle #. I'm not afraid of the wolf #. Slow but steady rescue mission #. Queen of Parli #. Bothersome silly blockade #. Let's save the ghost #. I'm a real viking #. Snole's great prediction #. Graida and the golden sword #. Vikke's big chess victory #. Join the rivers together! #. Chuure and Snoore's big fight #. Who's the next boss #. Father Halbel and the picture show #. Nest egg crybaby treasure chest #. Vikke and Halbel's wisdom contest #. Island where father Robin lives #. Which mountain is higher #. Don't cry, Chuule #. Fockse, the bubble and Rundo's daughter #. Let's launch a new ship #. Halbel ostracised Литература *Рунер Йонссон: Wickie und die starken Männer. Мюнхен: Herold 1964. *Рунер Йонссон: Wickie und die Blauschwerter. Мюнхен: Herold. 1966. *Рунер Йонссон: Wickie und die großen Drachen. Мюнхен: Herold. 1967. *Рунер Йонссон: Wickie und die Rothäute. Равенсбург: Ravensburger Buchvlg. 1984. ISBN 3-473-38776-2 *Рунер Йонссон: Wickie und das hölzerne Pferd. Равенсбург: Ravensburger Buchvlg. 1984. ISBN 3-473-38791-6 *Рунер Йонссон: Wickie und die Stadt der Tyrannen. Равенсбург: Ravensburger Buchvlg. 1984. ISBN 3-473-38822-X Примечания Ссылки * * Официальный сайт * fernsehserien.de: Episodenführer